kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Hagoromo
The Hagoromo (Official name: New Magical Cloth Type 5-F), also known as Celestial Robe or feather cloth, is the main equipment of the Runaway Spirit Squad Personnel and Vintage. It has been shaped like a type of cloth using a gel created from magical nanomachines so that it can be very flexible. It can be reproduced by using the user's magic, expanding, shrinking and transforming without energy loss. It also gives new devils the ability to fly in the air. The hagoromo has also shown other abilities, such as creating substitute dolls that creates an illusion to look exactly like the person it is portraying as (demonstrated by Elsie), playing back the events of the close-past (demonstrated by Haqua) and even see people's desires (demonstrated by Nora). But these abilities depends on the skill level of the person. This is shown when Elsie, a dunce, can only use the first ability, and not the other two. Abilities *The hagoromo allows devils to fly, without the assistance of any other flying object. *The hagoromo can reproduce the user's magic without any of it lost. (Chap 56.5) *It can create a doll, copying the exact looks of the person it is portraying as. Vintage corrupted hagoromos seems to be able to give the dolls more personality and are more advanced. *It can change the appearance of certain objects, such as clothes. *It can become certain objects, such as a garbage can, but nothing animate. *It can be used like hands, grabbing objects. it can also become like a rope, holding down its target. *It can become a cloak and erase the presence of the ones within it. This is mandatory for all devils who are flying so they won't attracting any unneeded attention. Even so, Elsie forgets to put it up sometimes when flying, but miraculously has not been caught. *Shown in Shiori's arc, the hagoromo can become drills to drill holes. *The hagoromo can provide information on the girls, naming their name, height, birthday and many more. *Demonstrated by Haqua, the hagoromo can do video playbacks of the close-past, averaging at most a few days. *Demonstrated by Nora, the hagoromo can look into the minds of the target beings, able to see thing such as what they like or dislike and also their inner desires. *Demostrated by Lune, the hagoromo is able to turn invisible, preventing ordinary people from seeing it. *Demostrated by Lune, the hagoromo is able to shoot at least six projectiles and binds a victim's limbs. *Demostrated by some Vintage Agents, that the hagoromo can be used offensively to form javelins/harpoons to strike down targets at a distance Trivia * In the anime, the hagoromo have different colors. Elsie's is pink, Haqua's bluish-purple, Nora's one is standard purple and Lune one is light blue. * Like the sensor, it is also impervious to water, magnetism, and magic. * It has a 50-years warranty. * It seems that people who have connections to Hell can see through a disguise spell, as Yukie Marui thought she saw Elsie when she's on T.V when the latter is disguised as Kanon. * In chapter 213, it is implied that the strength and durability of a hagoromo is also measured by how powerful the user's magic abilities are. * 'Hagoromo' (羽衣) literally means 'feather mantle' and is a reference to The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter, in which Princess Kaguya is given a hagoromo to wear upon her return to the moon. Gallery Elsie ~ Construction Worker.png|Elsie's hagoromo Haqua-anime full body.png|Haqua's hagoromo Norahaoromoheck.png|Nora's hagoromo Lune-sama kill.png|Lune's hagoromo Category:Hell